


Запах чахлых роз

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2019.





	Запах чахлых роз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Scent of Old Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677159) by [waitineedaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname). 

> Переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2019.

Далила Копперспун отнюдь не была красавицей. Сплошные резкие черты и странные пропорции, а в движениях что-то от дикой кошки, изучающей пойманную добычу. Но несмотря на всё это, что-то в ней привлекало. Она была как сирена: манящая, прекрасная и полная опасности.

Почему-то Билли чувствовала себя виноватой. Дауд разве что не вырастил её, и она бы соврала, не признав в нём отеческую фигуру. Но он был слаб, что-то изменилось в нём после работы с Колдуин. А она была его правой рукой — было бы несложно подняться на последнюю ступень. В их деле всё так и работало. Дауд должен был понять.

Далила упоминала награду за доставку столь ценной информации. Билли ждала золото. Но теперь лежала на спине, касаясь голой кожей сатиновых простыней. И без одежды ведьма выглядела не менее угрожающей — даже ещё опаснее. Но что-то в ней — эта странная, завораживающая красота, посылавшая мурашки по спине Билли, — казалось, усиливалось в свете свечей, среди цветов и запахов чахлых роз и мха.

Она провела руками по бокам Билли, трогая как можно больше кожи: та была мягкой и тёмной, не считая случайных шрамов, ожогов и родинок. Ухмылка расплылась на губах Далилы, глядящей на Билли сверху вниз, и та снова подумала, что Далила — большая кошка, а она сама — пойманная мышь.

Первый вошедший в неё палец заставил зашипеть. Видимо, Далила была холодна физически так же, как в общении. Та решила сгладить момент, склонившись вниз и целуя её, медленно двигая губами по её губам. Вскоре пальцев стало два, и Билли чувствовала уже не холод. Она не была уверена, когда именно рот Далилы присоединился к ловким рукам, но это унесло её мысли прочь и заставило дышать чаще.

Она потеряла счёт времени — точно от какого-то фокуса Чужого, которыми искусно владела Далила, — и могла лежать там как минутами, так и часами, даже днями. Когда она наконец кончила, у неё вырвался только вздох. Её будто пнули в живот, но как-то… приятно. Столь любимые Далилой и ведьминской общиной розы будто текли по её венам. Она затряслась и закинула голову назад.

Надолго Билли не осталась; это был единственный раз, сказала она себе. Она отказывалась оставаться в лапах Далилы дольше необходимого. Та не возражала, когда Билли поднялась и начала одеваться, но сама и не думала присоединиться. Она откинулась на подушки и выдернула из стены цветок, поднося его к носу и глядя на Билли поверх лепестков.

— Спасибо, что пришла. — В воздухе снова был он: дикий, хищный запах. — Я уверена, скоро мы ещё увидимся.

Билли не обернулась к ней, не доверяя себе. Она надела свою маску китобоя и сделала глубокий вдох, не наполненный розами.

— Делай свою работу, ведьма, — пробурчала она. — А я буду делать свою.

Ответом был тихий смешок, и Билли Лёрк покинула усадьбу Бригморов.


End file.
